bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tha Reckoning
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Ashido Kanō page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 20:05, November 3, 2009 : Thanks a lot, this isn't my first wiki, I'm just a huge fan of Bleach, and I had 30 mins before my next class, and I saw some grammatical stuff I wanted to mess with earlier today, so I decided to join. Are you a sysop here? -- Tha Reckoning 20:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Question Actually the message is automatted and puts up the last admin that made an edit. Yes i am an admin and while there really isn't anyone that uses a signature here yet anyone can. I'm not sure of what you are referring to on page size. Salubri 21:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I know u didn't ask me, but I saw u'or question to Arrancar109. He slightly changed u'or wording, but his main edit was correcting Glitches that we have a problem with here at Bleach Wikia. If u want to know more about Glitches in the system click this link Forum:Glitches in the Wiki System. Minato88 21:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : @ Salubri, your talk page is ginormous, why not archive it into bits? If you needed to find something on there, it could take a while. Arrancar's page is even bigger. Maybe something like this? http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Tha_Reckoning -- Tha Reckoning 22:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Glitch No. This glitch is actually pretty common. What causes it I'm not sure, but it's not a reason you should stop editing. Arrancar109 04:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Testing my new sig. -- [[User:Tha Reckoning|'Tha Reckoning']] 23:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : Score, it worked. -- [[User:Tha Reckoning|'Tha Reckoning']] 23:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC)